


Hard Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Car-acters, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic School Bus
Genre: Crack, Horny Knight Bus (Harry Potter), Horny Magic School Bus (Character), Hot bus on bus action, Is it non-con if its passengers on a bus while the bus has sex with another bus?, Minor Ernie Prang/Stan Shunpike, Ms. Frizzle has an unintentional sex ed lession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the end of the day, a bus has gotta do what a bus has gotta do.
Relationships: Knight Bus (Harry Potter)/Magic School Bus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Hard Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).

The Knight Bus loved his co-workers Ernie and Stan. Sometimes they did strange things together on that one bed on the second deck. This behavior intrigued the Knight Bus. He really wished he could try it, but without the ability to communicate this dream seemed hopeless.

They had just picked up a drunk witch outside the Leaky and were headed north to drop off an older Wizard couple. He squeezed between two buildings when suddenly, he froze and came to a complete stop.

He could feel his passengers shifting and grumbling, but the Knight Bus paid them no mind, because right in front of his eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She was bright yellow, with big headlights and a shiny bumper. Her driver had orange hair and had two tiny eggplants hanging from her head. Knight Bus saw her give him a smirk.

“Beep, beep.”

As if that wasn’t an enthusiastic enough come on, the yellow bus stuck out her tongue and licked his radiator. She then proceeded to turn to the side and slowly slide open her door. Just like he had seen Ernie do with Stan, he narrowed and elongated, then spit out a bit of motor oil around her door frame. Finally ready, he took a deep breath and thrust inside.

Oh how glorious! No wonder the humans did this every chance they got. He pulled out and thrust in again, his front wheel bumping her steps, causing the rubber to vibrate. She rumbled. He could feel the rubber molding on the door frame rubbing against his windows as he went in and out. It was so tight against him.

He heard talking and without pausing the thrusts, looked up to see a group of small humans gathered at the back with the orange-haired driver standing and speaking to them. He hoped they liked watching just like he enjoyed himself observing Stan and Ernie.

The yellow bus’ windshield wipers squeaked. They started to go back and forth frantically, her rumbling got louder, and he was sure her wheels were spinning down below. Suddenly, everything stilled and all at once her door frame pressed him in tighter on all sides and her windshield wiper fluid began to squirt out. Knight Bus couldn’t move now, and it was the most amazing feeling, her door pulsing at his side. It made the tension in his spark plugs intensify, and just as she relaxed around him, he began to violently push in and pull out. 

He felt like his chassis had a mind of its own. He could barely control himself; it just felt so incredible. He kept going until he felt the pent up oil dribbling out of his undercarriage onto her floor. 

He felt so limp and relaxed now.. He slowly pulled out and reformed to standard size. As he was basking, he heard Stan say to Ernie, “I guess even Knighty needs a good ride every once in a while.” 


End file.
